


Stories of the Unseen

by Babsie101



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babsie101/pseuds/Babsie101





	1. Chapter 1

Alex  
  
I remember the day I met them, my idols I was nine but I remember it like I was yesterday. It was something in a dream. But like all dreams they have to come to an end. No one at school believed me. I was labeled as the outcast. Now four years later I’m put into the system. My parents gone ever since I could remember, everyone else that could take care of me couldn’t for so many stupid reasons, and my uncle… My uncle is gone he left this world. His case was a mugging gone wrong. It was my birthday and he was coming home from work so we could celebrate together. He was asleep when I walked to school that morning and I never got to say goodbye. He was nothing but caring and he loved me even in my darkest times. Now he’s gone and I can never get him back. Today I’m going to another home. It’s always the same me new ‘parents’ will tell me they love me then a few months later get rid of me. I’ve been in 27 different homes. It’s as if no one can stand me for longer than two to four months then they send me packing to go through the same thing again. “Alex can you come here please” Here we go again “Coming mom” I don’t know why she insists on me calling her that. “What’s up” I say jogging into the kitchen. “Someone’s here to see you” What someone to see me yeah right “Ok then who is this someone” she looked over at me and smiled “They’re in the living room and he told me to tell you it was a surprise” Hm. Slowly I walked towards the living room and when I rounded the corner I couldn’t believe my eyes “CALUM…”


	2. Chapter 2

Calum  
“Sure come on in” the lady at the door spoke. I had finally found her the adorable little girl I met a few years back. I know it sounds weird but I met her when we got pizza delivered to a concert. And right then and there were best friends. I made a promise to myself that I’d come visit her again but then tragedy struck and I found out she was put into the system. All hope then was lost, how was I going to find her when everything was confidential or on a need to know basis and I didn’t need to know. I finally found someone I was close to who could help me and now I get to see my adorable bestie again. I just hope she hasn’t changed much I mean she’s thirteen now but maybe she’s still that bashful little girl that I met on tour. “CALUM” someone behind me screams. I stand up and the next thing I know I’m near tackled to the ground. “What are you doing here” Alex said hugging me tightly. “Oh well I was in the neighborhood” I say smiling she laughs and kisses my cheek “Thank you for coming back” I gave her a light squeeze “Anything for my little Alex” as we get up I ask “So what do you want to do” she scratches her head then quickly answers. “Can you, me, and everyone else go like to the fair or something” I nodded pulling out my phone. ‘Hey guys hurry up and get ready we’re going to the fair and I have another surprise when you get there’ “Alright I told everyone lets go make sure it’s ok you can go” She smiles and nods “You can go” her foster mom yells from the kitchen “Thank you I’ll have her back by nine tonight” she walks into the living room drying her hands “Keep her as long as you like I mean four years is a lot to catch up on” Alex begins to fill with excitement “You have your phone correct” she nods “Ok text me if you’re coming home sleeping over or whatever my answer is yes to all of it, just don’t do anything illegal” Alex giggled “Don’t worry we’ll probably only hit a club or two nothing big” Alex said and her ‘mom’ laughed “Well you guys best get going Alex please be on your best behavior” Alex nodded and hugged her ‘mom’ “Bye” and with that we left for the fair.


End file.
